words left unsaid
by airashiisai
Summary: miley live her life bawling for her love of her life, one day his family came back causing her to realize what went wrong...im not good at summaries. xoNILEYxo
1. Chapter 1

"Words left unsaid"

*AFTER A YEAR*

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

"_**Revenge is sweeter that you ever were"**_ I mumble, this song is on the top of my list as one of my personal favorites. You could never imagine how many times i would play this song in every single day. It's been a year since I've been listening to it, I can't help it.

"_**miley, hunny?"**_ a sweet voice echoed in the room and caught my attention.

"_**yes momma?"**_ as I head unto my laptop and lessen the volume, still my eyes are fresh and so puffy from crying.

"_**can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about some-"**_ I cut her off and opened the door, I held my hand and motioned it for her to come in.

"_**you see, brandi and I are wondering if-"**_ again I cut her off _**"what?!"**_ she noticed the anger in my voice. She looked at me with her eyes so hopeful that I would let her comfort me but she knew that I don't want to talk to anyone but him, the one who broke my heart several times, my best friend, my prince, my nicky."

"_**guess I'll just leave you alone then, we'll talk about it some other time"**_ I nodded, that's all I can do. she gave me a quick glance then stepped out in my room.

Again, i'm stuck got nothing to do but to wonder inside this four walled room painted in blue. Grandma picked this color for me cause' she worry too much, she knows what would I do if ever I have a problem, I would flip and cut myself. she said blue would help me calm down and relax. I grabbed the book beside me and started to flip through the pages when the wind blew so hard wanting me to close it. As I approach my window I took a deep breath and sighed.

"_Here goes nothing"_ as I stare at the house right by my window, my eyes was searching for someone hoping to see even just a glimpse of the person I've been wanted to see, no one was there. The room looked like the same from the last time I stepped in that house. Until I heard someone laughing right by the lake, i ran downstairs causing everyone to jump. Their eyes staring at me following my direction and wonder where would I lead there gaze. I tracked down every single trail of stones in the Grey's back yard until-

"_**Hey ma, let me take this inside the house so you can go help Frankie with his toys he might not finish collecting his stuffs by midnight."**_ The black haired guy was laughing while carrying a cargo box filled with kitchen utensils heading inside the house. He obviously enjoyed picking on the eight year old boy who is very busy trying to figure out how to bring his toys inside the house without going back and forth.

"_**Here let me give you a hand buddy."**_ The little boy looked up suddenly a flash of smile lit his face up _**"miley!"**_ he exclaimed, he stood up giving me a very big hug. I hugged him as tight as I could but I lost coz he hugged me tighter causing me not to breathe. _**"Fr-fraaaankie, can't breathe,ne-need air"**_ I said and thought that my face turned purple.

"_Sorry, it's just that I've missed you miley. You don't know how much I've been waiting for this day to hug and see you again." _Tears started piling up on his eyes; I grabbed his hands and I smiled he grimaced.

"_Now let us pick up your toys, bring them inside your house and I'll bring you to the store and we'll have an ice cream together"_ guess that worked turning his frown to a big smiley face.

As soon as we're done unpacking Frankie's toys in his room a beautiful figure of shadow appeared in the room.

"oh hello there my dear miley, how are you?" an angel's voice circulated the room causing me to shiver and giggle.

"hey Denise, I'm good. See I was helping Fra-." She cut me off before I even finish what I am saying.

"would you like to stay here for dinner? I cooked chicken pasta remember your favorite." Her eyes filled with happiness yet hopeful that I would say yes. i don't know what to say, I don't even know what I'm doing here.

"_Miley?!"_ again I heard the voice of an angel mentioned my name,

"_Miley?!_ For the second time she called out for me worried then I could feel someone's pulling my shirt and I snapped out of it.

"_oh,"_

That's the only word that came out from my mouth. She looked at me warily. After five seconds of silence she smiled and said _"I guess that's a yes hunny, no worries your family would be here too. I told them in advance so they knew before you did."_

I stood there shock; my jaw dropped as my eyes widened, didn't even know what to say. "what the heck?!" three words occupied my head causing me to fall back on frankie's little chair. I zoned out for a minute then I felt someone touched my shoulder.

"_miley come one we're done! Let's get some ice cream now!" _Frankie jumped up and down. He was very happy and I could see that.

"_c'mon little buddy"_ I grabbed his hand as we run along the driveway giggling. After we got off the store I dropped off Frankie in their house. _"see you later miley"_ he shouted as he entered their white coated door.


	2. Chapter 2

*QUESTIONS*

I walked over the maple tree in our back yard and sat there for a moment. I needed the time to think, to breathe and go on and live my life the way I used to do before they came back. The thought of "them" coming back broke my heart into pieces again, my world came crushing and wounds opened up for the second time.

"_what will I do? who am I kidding?this is just so ridiculous, this can't be happening. No! I can't go on pretending that everything's all right. I couldn't take it anymore I have to stop this. Somebody help me please! HELP! Please make this pain go away please!"_

These words kept on going and running through my mind making it rule over my body. I can't stop it. it kept on haunting me every second of the day.

"please make this pain go away, take it away from me! I don't know how to deal with this anymore please, I'm dying inside, it's burning me, its intoxicating my lungs till I barely couldn't breathe, no I can't! Why are they here? Tears started to form, "Tell me why cause' I can't understand, what did I ever do to you to hurt me this way. Why did you leave me? Do I deserve this?" My body weakened as the last three words came out from my mouth. it felt so right to release the pain lingering inside me but they were questions that will never be answered. I dropped on my knees crying so hard, my hands on my chest giving my all to feel every beat that my heart protests.

"_please don't cry! I want to see you happy, please be happy for me"_ a sad voice passed through my ears. Our neighbor's dog was barking while I'm trying to see from the dim of light whom the voice came from. But to my surprise no one was there it was just me all alone. I ignored it then decided to head back in the house and get ready for dinner at the grey's house around eight and it's almost eight _"Oh my gosh! I better get going, I'm running late! Sweetniblets!" _


	3. Chapter 3

*LIKE THE OLD TIMES*

After fifteen minutes of quick shower brandi came in and checked on me. She knew that I wasn't ready so she picked some clothes on my closet and tried matching it on her skinny jeans and got my sneakers on the shoe rack and laid them on my bed smiling.

"_there you go, hope you like it"_ flashing a loving smile towards me. She always knew what to do to make me feel better. Plus she's much better at styling and paring up clothes rather than me. I smiled back and started putting on the clothes that she picked. As usual I was comfortable, I looked at her and gave her a hug and whispered, "thank you for everything."

"_I'll do anything to make my sister happy, anything."_ She whispered back. We hugged for a couple of minutes then someone knock causing us to pull away and smirk.

"_guys, are you in there c'mon we need to go to the grey's house, denise called and she said dinner's ready."_ the way trish talk to her kids is very mellow and sweet guess that's the reason why our dad fell in love with her. I love her to death.

"_coming!"_ we exclaimed giggling I held brandi's hand and we walked out of my room. Gladly I forgot him even in just a short moment of time. Mom,dad,brandi,braison,noah and I were in front of the Grey's door.

"_miley, hunny can you ring the door bell for us please?"_ I thrown a quick yet weird look on them then I pressed it hesitantly and let out a deep sigh.

It was so bright, very entertaining living room they have, I know I've seen it before and I've been here many times but this night was different something was up. I just couldn't get it.

joe opened the door for us he was wearing a black slacks and a black tuxedo to match it up. I admit he look good in tux.

"_miley!"_ He said happily pulling me into a quick hug; then he greeted my family and gave them a quick hug as well. Kevin walked behind him and does the same thing as joe did. Frankie pulled me and brought me to the room where my man and I filled that place with lots of memories. I zoned out everything was blurry, I finally I saw someone, I saw him the man that I've been bawling for months is there standing by the fire place holding a glass of wine while staring outside the window.


	4. Chapter 4

*YOU TO BELIEVE*

_We filled this place with our memoires; it's so good to be back and hold on to every single memory we have done._

Once again I stood there without saying a word, my heart stopped beating, my hands started to tremble. _"I need air"_ I've been trying to say it tons of time but no sound is coming out, now I'm breathing heavily, while Frankie's pulling me towards him. What will I do? Should I hug him like what I did from the rest of his brothers or should I simply say "hi". Frankie stopped the moment we reached him he let go of me and ran down the hall. He looked at me smiling without saying any word.

"**Hi"** I mumbled.

"**Hello"** as he gave me a glass of wine.

"_**Well, too casual isn't it? What's the occasion?"**_ trying to start a nonsense conversation.

"_**I don't know."**_ He let go a small laugh then he looked at me up and down. " you look-"

I cut him off before he even start. "don't even say it, I'm sorry I didn't know that we need to dress up." I said sarcastically and turned my back on him before I even make another step he grabbed me by the waist and turn me facing him. We stared for a couple of minutes _"gosh his eyes are so cute, dark brown eyes staring right through me, he's so hot. In his hands I felt that I'm in peace that we're still together. I just wanted to kiss his lips again and feel his love every time he hugs me- "what am I thinking! No miley be strong! Stop!"_ I pulled back from his gaze; removed his hands on my waist and just stood there waiting for him to speak.

"_**I wanted to-."**_ nick looked at me smiling before finishing what he wanted to say and gave me a satisfying look. I was so confused, what does he want to say? I'm really puzzled right now as much I wanted to stare at him all night but I can't cause every time is see him, hurt is conquering my body.

"_**Please tell me now I can't stand this anymore and please stop smiling you're annoying me."**_I murmured.

"_**Well then I'll keep doing it until I see you flash a smile on me."**_ Teasing me, what does he mean by "smile?" huh! How could I smile after he hurt me and cause me so much pain I can't believe it he's such a jerk!

"_**Miley, nick, dinner! Come on and join us."**_ Denise called. We looked at each other and I hit him playfully _"you're it"_ I played along. I didn't know what did I just do but my face lit up and painted a smile on my face and ran as fast as I could.

"_**Unfair! You're not allowed to do that do you know that?!"**_** he shouted as he tried to catch me.**

"_**Nicholas jerry Jonas!"**_ Denise exclaimed, her face was so serious, but deep inside her she wanted to laugh. I was behind her, hiding from nick. I don't know but it seems that I'm enjoying it, it's like we're back being best friends, being one and not divided, playing along, staying in one house just like a family does.

"_**Miley started it mom"**_ nick answered quickly, breathing heavily.

"_**Don't put the blame on her Nicholas!**_ Joe taunted, he looked towards my direction and threw a "payback face" on me. i can't help but to burst out laughing.

"_**Oh boy miley you're in trouble"**_ joe said with an evil looked on his face and grimaced. I just nodded and stick out my tongue.

"_**Young lady, stop teasing nick you're no longer kids. I thought you hated him?"**_my dad questioned me about hating him in front of him and his family. I looked at their faces one by one as I traced their faces they look all the same with no emotion at all,clueless, totally blank. I hate my eyes cause it won't stop from searching for him, I try my best to close it still it needs even just a single glimpse of him I'll be satisfied. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to answer, but still i want to see his reaction then I saw him looking at me smiling.

"eh? His smiling at me after he knew that I hated him? What's wrong with him? He's so weird!"

I took a deep breath walk towards Frankie and held him close. I can see in his eyes that he is happy but he's trying to hide it. once again i took a deep breath giving each and everyone a sad look on my face but I was surprised they were all smiling now and I don't even know the real reason behind they're smiles.

"_**Smile, smiley miley"**_ Frankie convincingly said and flashed a sweet grin on his face. I nodded and gave him what he asked for and whispered in his ear _**"don't leave me please"**_ he nodded at once.

Joe came near us and took my hand and said, _**"Miles, can I talk to you for a second?"**_ without thinking twice I stood up gave Frankie an "I'll be back" face, then joe pulled me away and brought me outside for me to grasp some air.

"_**I needed air you know"**_ as I started.

"_**I know miles. He said smiling. Now straight to the point, what's wrong Miles"?**_ The joe that I knew became serious and I never imagined talking to him way too serious. I tried to hide the pain yet he started it, he opened my book to where the chapter of my life was really low key as I considered the darkest days of my whole life!.

"_**I really don't know joe. I tried my best not to love him anymore, to forget him but I can't. I did everything, I tried cutting myself, drinking everynight, and still our memories haunted me. Now seeing him again smiling at me, doing the things that made me love him, I started loving him again. I can't help it, but I have to stop now, he's happy with her, I don't wanna ruin his happiness honestly I want him to be happy that's all I want, seeing him happy and be miserable. How will I survive this Joe? Help me please."**_I burst in tears heavily breathing I held into him as he hugged me tighter than I did.

"_**Miles, I don't know what to say but I want you to know that nick loved you, he loves you and he will always will."**_ He assured me while wiping my tears with his right hand and kissed the top of my forehead.

"_**We need to go inside now miles everybody's waiting for us" **_

I gave him one last hug then we head back inside. Everybody's doing their own thing. Our parents was in the living room chatting about their wedding; the when and where-about of their honeymoon. While the pre- grownups where at the living room playing video game, chips and sodas were scattered all over the place. When Joe and I came in everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. Suddenly a slow music went on, I took a step back thinking what's happening when stepped on something I looked down and I saw a card. I picked it up and open it as it says,

"I'm yours open it"

I opened it without minding those eyes staring right through me. "What am I doing? But I have a crazy feeling just go with the flow Miles." I muttered.

"I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I don't know if I'll get up

And I don't want to cause a scene

But I'm dying without your love

Begging to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you"

As I read the whole stanza I knew that was a song written by a whole hearted person a very sensitive one who has passion for music. Then before even I can talk I heard a someone singing I know that voice, I will never ever forget that voice. It's the same voice that I've been seeking and longing ever since my heart was broken and torn apart. I looked around then I saw him singing walking towards me. "What is he doing? I'm begging please wake me up I don't wanna fall all over again please someone wake me up!" few steps more until he reach my side I step back he had another step and I step back once more causing me to fall on the couch. I gulped while tears started to form _"no miley don't cry be strong he shouldn't see you crying"_ once he was done, he came closer and held my right hand.

"_**miles i-"**_ he started but I cut him off at once.

"_**no nick please listen, I don't-"**_ he put his index finger into my lips so I would stop talking then he whispered right through my ear_,_

"_**shhhh, now be a good girl and listen"**_** the way he said it made me shiver I almost fainted good thing I didn't. **

"_**miles,I want you to listen to me, I never cheated on you, I never kissed nor dated anyone when we were together. I broke up with you –"**_

"_**Not now nick please not now, not in front of them I-" **_**he cut me off guard**__

"_**No miles please just give me a chan-" **_

"_**no you listen! You want a chance?! I gave you a chance I called, I texted I even wrote a letter for you but what did you do? NOTHING! The next thing I now you left me without even saying good bye! You told me you love me that you would always be there for me. it was just one day nick, I was out one day then I saw you kissing some random girl. Why did you do this to me? What did I do to you to put me through this! And now look at what you're doing"**_

"_**miley wake up!"**_ sweet little angel whispered on my ears putting a smile on my face I opened my eyes and I saw Frankie, Joe and Kevin so worried.

"_**Frankie brought you here and you fell asleep while we were on the kitchen preparing our foods. You were having a bad dream, I'm guessing it was about him, was it about the day you two saw each other again after the break-up? Where we were having dinner and-"**_

I stopped Joe from re-telling the whole story, I sat back and I pat the couch motioning for them to sit beside me instead they gave me a hug an assuring hug that they won't leave me.

"_**You just have to believe miley. Nick is here with us"**_ Kevin smiled convincingly and said,


	5. Chapter 5

*THE LETTERS*

"_**Miles, go to his room there's something we wanted you to know." **_Within one second I stood up and ran into his room. I opened the door, it was still the same nothing had changed but there is one thing that caught my attention. A small box was on top of his bed I sat on the chair beside his bed and opened the box, a pile of letters tied together. I untied it and started reading.

December 17, 2018

Miles, I called you several times you weren't picking up your phone. Please talk to me your killing me by simply doing that, do you honestly know that? Miles, look it's not what you think selena and I, we're nothing please believe me.

Iloveyou miles! I need you!

Nick,

December 19, 2018

Miles, I went to see my doctor earlier; I have a good and bad news. What do you want to hear read first? Okay let's go to the bad news, miles, I was diagnosed that I have a tumor. It's malignant it's starting to spread all over my head. But the good thing is my doctor said I have to go operation. Isn't that great?! Well yeah I wanted to tell it personally but I have no courage to say it. I love you miles; I miss you so much please talk to me.

December 25, 2018

Hey miles! It's been days that I haven't talk to you, are you busy tonight? It's Christmas! Let's go out and have some fun eh? What do you think?

Talk to you later I have something to do bye. I love you

Nick,

December 28, 2018

Miley this would be the last letter you would receive from me. I'm sorry I really am sorry. After that night (Christmas) I lost hope. I know you have the right not to listen to me. But I have to tell this to you, I left because I have to go to Florida, my doctor said there is a hospital that can cure and save me. I didn't want you to worry so I decided to talk to Selena to pretend that there was something going on between us. But the truth is I just wanted to do that for you. To save you from pain, I don't want you to suffer I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I made the biggest mistake please forgive me. The time that I gave you letter, sang the chorus of the song I wrote only for you was the night that I've been waiting for, I wanted to confess my love for you but you didn't listen to me. I understand I hurt you so bad I really am sorry…

I love you miley.

Nick,

I stopped reading because I can no longer bear the pain. I was so stupid! But then again I saw something that was new to my sight. A picture, our picture posted on the wall. I never saw this before the last time I got into this room was the day we broke up. I went closer and I noticed there was a message embodied behind our pictures.

"_she's has the prettiest blue eyes I ever saw, her obnoxious laugh is the song I always wanted to keep on listening, her humor that makes me fall in love over and over, lastly the way she handles herself at any situation is the factor that put me through this spell and trapped me in this magical world of romance. I can't live without her, she's my life, I am miserable without her, please tell me she's still there waiting for me, where as I her prince is still on my way to continue the quest to winning my princess's heart."_

"_I will always love her, my best friend, my princess, my miley…"_

Tears filled my eyes I could no longer stop it till the first drop of tear fell down on my cheeks; one by one it started to fall allowing me to cry harder as I hold onto the wall trying to hug it even though it's impossible. I just need him, if only I could turn back time I would listen to him..If only

Denise and Paul came inside the room and hugged me. _**"Miley, he really loved you; he made that before he went to the hospital for his operation he knew he wouldn't make it so he wrote the letter and gave Joe and Kevin the instructions. And one of the instructions given to us; the remaining Gray's would move back here in L.A to be with you and your family. That's why we're here. We won't leave you, go on live your life he wants to see you happy Miley. He didn't want you to know that he has tumor because he doesn't wanna see you sad and wasting your time taking care of him, he wants you to enjoy life. We tried convincing him to tell you but you know Nicholas, Miley he can be stubborn at times, then his life shorten, his body weakened he didn't have the chance to say it so he wrote it with all his strength."**_

"I'm sorry nick, I never gave you the chance to talk, I'm sorry…I love you so much wait for me in heaven I'll be there I promise we'll be together again this time we'll spend it in heaven till eternity!

"_**How can I live my life nick if you're not here? my life won't stop turning but it won't move forward, my world is at peace pausing in this very moment. I will still go on with our plans I would do it alone and imagine you're with me, live life by the memory of having you near me, though by now all I have is nothing but your words left unsaid…"**_


End file.
